Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray)
| discs = 1/2 | director = J.J. Abrams | date = | date2 = | rating = | reference = (region A) (region B, UK) (region B, UK 2-disc "steelbook") (region B, Germany) | year = 2259 | cover2 = Star Trek Into Darkness Blu-ray Region B cover.jpg | menu = | menu2 = }} Star Trek Into Darkness is the Blu-ray Disc release of . The release contains a Blu-ray, DVD (omitted from some releases), and a digital copy of the film. Various limited edition sets are also available. Video The domestic release of the Blu-ray does not feature the scenes shot in resolution. It was reported that the German release contains the scenes shot for IMAX, shown in their full aspect, but this is false. Special features These are the standard features common to all Blu-ray releases. *''Creating the Red Planet'' *''Attack on Starfleet'' *''The Klingon Home World'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Ship to Ship'' *''Brawl by the Bay'' *''Continuing the Mission'' (Region A only) The iTunes Store contains a director's video commentary, which runs a half hour longer than the film. iTunes later released all special features as included on the 2014 Star Trek: The Compendium release. The deleted scenes are available on the app. The additional following special features are exclusive to the following stores: ;Target/Sainsbury's release: *''The Voyage Begins... Again'' *''Mr. Spock and Mr. Spock'' *''Rebuilding the'' Enterprise *''Vengeance is Coming'' *''Kirk & Spock'' *''Visual Affection'' ;Best Buy/CinemaNow release: *''Down With the Ship'' *''NIF: Home of the Core'' *''Safety First'' *''Unlocking the Cut'' *''The Sound of Music and FX'' *''Aliens Encountered'' The Canadian Best Buy edition contains an additional disc for these bonus features, while American buyers will have to download them. The Tesco release features 20 minutes of unspecified extra content exclusive to their Blinkbox service. The VAM controversy The decision to make the majority of extras retailer exclusives prompted criticism of Paramount Home Entertainment. http://www.thedigitalbits.com/columns/my-two-cents/082813_1415 According to , a source close to both Paramount and Bad Robot Productions stated that the latter reportedly had "100% control" over the production of VAM (Value Added Material aka "special features"). This source speculated this material might have been delivered late as account-specific features generally have a deadline that is later than the Blu-ray. This would have resulted in the features being thrown to different SKUs (Stock Keeping Units), or contracts were negotiated with retailers wherein each was paid for the exclusive content specific to their stores. Simon Pegg voiced his support for the fans, saying the inconsistent release made him "sad". In June 2014, Paramount has announced an all special features inclusive Blu-ray release, in the IMAX version (but without the 3D version), of the film as the Star Trek: The Compendium set. Despite this, the retailer exclusive format was yet again utilized for the next, 2016 movie Blu-ray outing. Release gallery File:Walmart exclusive STID BR with HW Vengeance.jpg| SteelBook edition with Hot Wheels File:Star Trek Into Darkness 1-disc Blu-ray Region A-B Exclusive Embossed Metalpak cover.jpg|US/Canadian Region A , German/Duch Region B "Exclusive Embossed Metalpack" single-disc edition File:Amazon.co.uk Star Trek Into Darkness Limited Steelbook Edition.jpg|UK Amazon.co.uk 2-disc Limited "Steelbook" Edition File:UK Entertainment Store Star Trek Into Darkness Limited Steelbook Edition.jpg|UK Entertainment Store 2-disc Limited "Steelbook" Edition File:Saturn Star Trek Into Darkness Limited Steelbook Edition.jpg|German/Dutch Exclusive "Steelbook" Edition File:Star Trek Into Darkness target exclusive bluray.jpg| exclusive cover File:STID Best Buy Bluray.jpg| exclusive cover File:STID meteor edition.jpg|Meteor Edition available via a competition http://www.totalfilm.com/competitions/win-the-world-s-only-star-trek-into-darkness-meteorite-blu-ray External links * * *Star Trek: Into Darkness SteelBook Releases Worldwide List at hidefninja.com – Listing of worldwide released limited editions |prev2=''Star Trek: The Original Series - Origins''|sprev= |next= }} fr:Star Trek Into Darkness (blu-ray) sr:Звјездане стазе Према тами (Блу-реј) Category:Satellite Award nominees